His Dirty Little Secret
by Maakason
Summary: Damon can't bring himself to tell Elena that he's with Alaric. Just how long will the history teacher be able to handle it? The lying? The sneaking around?...The secrets?
1. Chapter 1 What He Does To Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**

* * *

"Damon."

"Alaric."

Alaric sighed in exasperation.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Of course" Damon said, putting on one of his charming smiles-though judging by the pissy look on Alaric's face, it wasn't working. Now it was Damon's turn to sigh.

"What do you want from me Ric?"

"I want you to tell her!"

Damon's eyes narrowed slightly.

"I've already promised that I'd tell her. Be patient- you can wait a little bit longer."

"That's not the point Damon." Alaric stood his ground. "I want you to tell her soon. Now"

"Tell me what?"

The two turned around to see the brown haired girl in question hanging in the doorway of the kitchen, arms crossed.

"Hey Elena."

Alaric smiled at her while subtly pushing Damon a little closer to the petite girl.

"Damon here has something he wants to tell you."

The room took on an air of awkwardness as Damon stayed silent.

"What is it?"

Elena looked at Damon expectantly, if not a little warily. Damon looked desperately between her and Alaric.

"I just wanted to tell you that..." Damon fumbled slightly, searching for the right thing to say. Which really shouldn't have been a problem-he always knew what to say.

But now...

He glanced over at Alaric, an apology written on his face. The closest Damon Salvatore could be to looking apologetic anyway.

"I was going to tell you that you look very nice today."

Elena looked over at Alaric, doubt written across her face.

"That's all?"

She looked directly at Alaric when she said it this time. If anyone would tell her the truth, she thought it'd be him.

Ha.

Alaric smiled humorlessly, answering her but looking at Damon when he said it.

"Yea. I guess it was."

...

Alaric excused himself from the room and made his way to his car. He had just fished his key out of his pocket to unlock the car door when-

"Alaric."

Alaric didn't turn around. He could see Damon's face clearly in the reflection of the car window.

"I'll tell her about us, I promise. I just-"

Another sound of frustration. They seemed to be doing that a lot around each other.

"I just need more time Ric."

Alaric calmly unlocked his car and slipped into the driver seat, his eyes on the steering wheel. Before he could close the driver door, he stopped himself long enough to speak.

"It's been two years Damon. I don't know how much longer I can wait."

_'I don't know how much more I can take.'_

The unfinished thought hung in the air between them.

He stuck the key in the ignition and prepared to leave. A hesitant tap on his window stalled him, and he unrolled it slowly. He was still facing ahead but judging by the hot breath tickling his neck Damon had stuck his head through the window to say what he wanted to say next.

"I'll be at the Grill tonight. Maybe around nine or ten?"

Alaric turned as much as he could, staring at Damon for a long second. As he dove into the dark pools of blue so close to him, he suddenly felt very tired.

"I'll be there."

As he drove off, Alaric didn't bother trying to prevent the angry tears from flowing down his face. Once he came to a red light, he gently placed his head on his steering wheel and wondered just why he was doing this to himself.

_'You know why'_ his subconscious whispered patronizingly.

Yes, Alaric did know why. It was simple really-it was stupid.

The reason he was allowing Damon to hide their...whatever it was...away from Elena-from everyone- like it was his dirty little secret. The reason that no one knew that for the past two years they'd been seeing each other...the reason that he'd wasted two years of his life being involved with someone who only had eyes for another woman.

...he was in love.

Like so many others before him, he'd fallen in love with Damon Salvatore.

And it was tearing him apart.

* * *

**A.N.:****I wrote this short so that i could leave it as a one shot but at the same time have it as a sort of pilot chapter. if you think it should be a multi chapter fic, let me know! **

******My long awaited (dreaded) end of the year test are coming up, so this will be it for a couple of weeks.(gotta study)**

**Just drop me a line!...er review!...and once my test are through i'll most deff. be back! (i'll miss it here too much to stay away too long!)**


	2. Chapter 2 We Had So Little Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**

* * *

_This can't be happening_,_'_ Damon thought.

He watched in mute horror as Alaric's death grip on him weakened. He watched helplessly as the fight left his crazed eyes and his Ric came back to him. He watched numbly the confusion, the pain, and the fear that registered on Alaric's face before he became a deadweight in Damon's arms. He'd have fallen if Damon hadn't caught him, slowly lowering him down on the ground.

"Ric?" Damon cried frantically.

_'No, no, no!'_ he thought to himself. He can't be dying. Not his Ric.

"What's happening?" Ric asked, his voice getting weaker, his skin fading. His life fading.

Damon hated it. He hated seeing this fear-this weakness- in someone he'd known to be so strong. Most of all he hated that he couldn't do anything to stop it.

This can't be happening. He couldn't be losing him. Not now. Not like this.

"Damon?"

Alaric looked at him, the beginnings of tears dotting his eyes.

He was scared.

"It's gonna be okay Ric." he tried to assure him, soothing his hair back with his free hand.

"You're not going to die."

Alaric struggled to twist his lips into a weak smile.

"Liar."

Damon let out a shaky laugh, his own vision blurring with red. As it cleared, two red drops appeared on Alaric's cheek, slowly streaking down to fall on the ground. Alaric brought a weak hand up to Damon's face, wiping at the bloody tear streaks there.

"I love you Damon."

All at once Alaric's hand went slack, his eyes dimmed, and his life drained away. Damon shook him slightly, his breath catching in his throat.

"Ric?"

Silence.

With trembling hands, Damon set Alaric fully on the ground. He lay down beside him, burying his face in Alaric's chest. He didn't know how long he stayed there. A few minutes. A few hours. He didn't care.

As he lay there, it occurred to him that Ric's sudden death must have meant that Elena was gone too-though this only caused a slight feeling of remorse. It paled in comparison to what he'd just loss. This revelation caused him to stir, sitting up quickly. He desperately grabbed at Alaric's collar, shaking his-Damon shuddered-corpse.

"Ric," he croaked, voice hoarse from disuse. "Ric, baby you have to get up."

He released the former history teacher's collar and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers together.

"Ric, please hear me. You have to get up."

He felt his throat constrict as the red blurred his vision again.

"You have to get up, because I would've chose you." he said louder, his voice on the edge of breaking.

"I don't love her anymore! You have to know-_I have to tell you_- that I would've chosen you and I'm so _sorry_ I ever put you through all this. I'm sorry if I ever let you believe anything else."

Alaric didn't get up.

The strength seemed to seep out of Damon as his still form stayed in its position on the ground. He lowered himself down again, pressing his forehead to Alaric's. He brushed their lips together softly.

"I love you." he whispered.

...

Unbeknownst to Damon, Alaric's ghost stood over him watching him sadly.

It wasn't fair.

They were supposed to have more time-so much more time. Already he missed the feel of life-of Damon.

He tried to stay there- he _wanted_ to stay there- with Damon for a little bit longer, but he felt himself slipping away and he needed to say a few things to Jeremy. With one last look he allowed his spirit to be lifted away, leaving Damon all alone in the world.

* * *

**a.n.: Man. I feel like a real tool doin this, but i'm ending the story here. due to family stuff i didn't really have a chance to update after school ended and i wasn't watching tv so i only just saw the season finale for tvd... i won't go into specifics for those of you who haven't seen it yet, but it's affectively killed not only this story, but my inspiration for Dalaric fics. **

** Immediately after watching it i managed to squeeze out this final chapter, but as of now this is probly my last dalaric fic. (but you never know)**

**(i'm not sure if anyone even reads these, but if you do then you are a very nice person and i'm sorry if you were looking for a better ending to this story then what i gave it)**


End file.
